In 1997, 2 patients entered and completed this 6 month home exercise program aimed at decreasing disability in severly disabled older coronary patients. Outcome measures include physical function scores on the Medical Outcomes Study SF 36 quality of life questionnaire, strength and fitness measures, measures of body composition and measures on a physical performance which reproduces practical home activities. Each of the 2 patients completed the 6 month exercise program and in each case, physical function score increase over that period. It is too early for any meaningfull data analysis. It is expected that 4-6 disabled older coronary patients will enter this protocol over the next year as recruiting efforts will be stepped up. A total of 8-10 patients may be adequated for completion of this preliminary study.